fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Soldier Cyborg 009
Metal Soldier Cyborg 009 (金属兵士 サイボーグ009 (ダブルオーナイン), Kinzoku Heishi Saibōgu Daburu Ō Nain), pronounced "Double-O Nine" rather than "Zero-Zero Nine" in the original work, is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff based on Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009. It follows the exploits of a group of cyborgs whose lives were altered by the secret organization, Black Ghost. Their leader, Joe Shimamura (the titular character under the alias "009"), was once a human born of American and Japanese descent. The cyborgs fight for freedom and try to prevent Black Ghost from starting a new world war and taking over the world. Episodes Characters Protagonists *Ivan Whiskey (イワン·ウイスキー, Iwan Uisukī) - 001 (ダブルオーワン, Daburu Ō Wan), a baby originally from Russia, born with a severe illness. He is able to communicate with the other cyborgs using telekenesis. *Jet Link (ジェット·リンク, Jetto Rinku) - 002 (ダブルオーツー, Daburu Ō Tsū), a United States individual who was part of a test subject by Black Ghost, rebuilt as a cyborg with jet-like legs. They found him after one of his original gang members was found stabbed to death. *Françoise Arnoul (フランソワーズ·アルヌール, Furansowāzu Arunūru) - 003 (ダブルオースリー, Daburu Ō Surī), a French ballerina dancer turned Cyborg with enhanced vision and hearing. *Albert Heinrich (アルベルト·ハインリヒ, Aruberuto Hainrihi) - 004 (ダブルオーフォー, Daburu Ō Fō), a former German circus performer. He was found after he and his fiancée attempted to escape to West Berlin, but failed on account of his injuries and his fiancée's death. The resulting injury had the Black Ghost organization rebuild him with a cybernetic hand. *Geronimo Jr. (ジェロニモ·ジュニア, Jeronimo Junia) - 005 (ダブルオーファイブ, Daburu Ō Faibu), a Native American who was unable to find work due to the way other people treated his kind. After the organization heard of his depression, they offered him to join them, only to have him turned into a cyborg with armored skin and super strength. *Chang Changku (張々湖, Chanchanko) - 006 (ダブルオーシックス, Daburu Ō Shikkusu), a former Chinese farmer who tried to commit suicide after failing to take care of his pigs. Black Ghost "saved" him when a bullet one of their operatives fired cut his nooce loose. After he fainted, he was discovered to be rebuilt as a cyborg with the ability to breathe fire. *Great Britain (グレート·ブリテン, Gurēto Buriten) - 007 (ダブルオーセブン, Daburu Ō Sebun), a UK playactor who was reduced to drinking alcohol. He fainted and was found by Black Ghost, who rebuilt him as a cyborg with the ability to change his cells, and his appearance (transformation). *Pyunma (ピュンマ) - 008 (ダブルオーエイト, Daburu Ō Eito), an African fisher who was sold to slavery. He barely escaped, but his captors eventually cornered him. Black Ghost shot and fatally wounded his captors and "rescued" him, and eventually rebuilt him as a cyborg with a fish-like body and the ability to breathe both air and water. *Joe Shimamura (島村ジョー, Shimamura Jō) - 009 (ダブルオーナイン, Daburu Ō Nain), the titular character of the series, is a Japanese-American kid who was framed for killing his church's pastor (who took him in after his American father disappeared and his Japanese mother died). It turns out that Black Ghost operatives killed the pastor, and, after running for his life, he attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, only to be "rescued" by Black Ghost. They rebuilt him as a cyborg with the ability to slow down time with the click of a button on his left wisdom tooth. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime